This study examines the role of the nicotinic system in human memory by giving three doses of mecamylamine and compare its cognitive effects to those of inactive medication (placebo) in young healthy volunteers. This will provide an understanding of the role of the nicotinic system in memory and help devise drug treatments that may benefit patients with memory loss.